5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
は み |romaji=Mondai wa Yamazumi |cover=Fuutarou Uesugi Miku Nakano |volume=1 |pages=26 |date_released=September 13, 2017 |story_arc= |anime_episode=Episode 3 |new_character= |previous=Chapter 4 |next=Chapter 6 |arc = Nakano Quintuplets Arc}} は み|Mondai wa Yamazumi}} is the fifth chapter of 5-toubun no Hanayome manga series and the last chapter of Volume 1. Cover Page * Color Spread: - * Color Page: - * Title Page: First page of the chapter. Summary Fuutarou once again attempts to tutor the sisters, only to be interrupted by Nino. Fuutarou then goes home only to return shortly thereafter because he forgets his wallet and sees Nino half-naked with only a towel. Seeing books about to fall onto Nino, Fuutarou tries to save her and accidentally falls on top of her. Itsuki happens to see this scene and takes a photo. Story Impact * Ichika and Itsuki remain indifferent to Fuutarou's tutoring. Chapter Notes * Another indication of Fuutarou's lack of knowledge in technology: he is unfamiliar with Nakano Quintuplets' apartment lock system. * Yotsuba being good at sports is first mentioned by Nino. * Nino manages to manipulate Yotsuba into helping the basketball team. * Yotsuba acknowledges that she "can't abandon people in need", Miku also notes that Yotsuba is "someone who can't say no." * Nino labels Fuutarou as "dull looking guy" while Miku calls Nino "shallow." They proceed to argue. * Miku's poor cooking skill is first shown. * Fuutarou notices that Nino is someone who "scheme." * Miku says that Fuutarou needs to use sincerity to deal with Nino. * Nino uses contact lens. Her poor eyesight is first shown. * Nino's reason for hating Fuutarou is because she thinks that their home is only for the five of them. * Nino accidentally injures her arm by unconsciously slapping the cupboard. * Ichika is seen leaving a man's car, who praises Ichika for her performance. * Yotsuba is getting praised as a skilled player by a basketball club member. * Itsuki wears high-heels. * In the anime, Ichika is dropped off by a mysterious man * In the anime, Yotsuba is asked by the Leader of the Basketball Club to join them. Characters List of characters in order of their appearance: * Fuutarou Uesugi * Miku Nakano * Yotsuba Nakano * Ichika Nakano * Itsuki Nakano * Nino Nakano Quote * "React to me, sensors!" - Fuutarou Uesugi * "I'm sorry Uesugi-san, but I can't ignore people in trouble!" ''- Yotsuba Nakano * ''"You won't get it if I tell you. Isn't figuring that out is your job?" - Miku Nakano * ''"This house is for the five of us. There's no room for him here.." ''- Nino Nakano Trivia *This is the last chapter of Volume 1, and there is a scene of Fuutarou seeing a half-naked Nakano sister. In the first chapter of Volume 1, Chapter 1, one of the Nakano sisters saw a half-naked Fuutarou. *The scene where a Nakano Quintuplet accidentally injures her arm by slapping it into a hard surface is a pattern shown several times in the series. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be pushed down (although accidentally) by Fuutarou. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets who is seen half-naked by Fuutarou. * This is the first time Fuutarou sees a half-naked Nakano Quintuplet. * This is the first time Fuutarou sees a half-naked Nino. The second time is on Scrambled Eggs Arc. * Negi's Shoe Panel: ** page 2: hesitant ** page 13: togetherness ** page 14: turning around/returning ** page 26: taking off shoes References es:Capítulo 5